


Cutting Ties

by timelywriting



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Broken Friendship, Prison, Prison Visit, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap and George visit, Visitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelywriting/pseuds/timelywriting
Summary: George and Sapnap finally go and visit Dream.. Things don’t exactly go how Dream expected them too.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Decision

**Author's Note:**

> I was really wanting to write this so here it is lol.

Sapnap had been pacing back and forth in his home. He just heard from his dad that Dream wanted George and him to visit.. This visit could go so many different ways.. It made Sapnap a bit nervous if he was honest. The ravenette sighed as he left his home. He slipped his hands into his pockets as he made his way to find George. Did George even have any idea that Dream was in prison? Did he know all that happened back at that mountain.. Sapnap took one hand out of his pocket and rubbed his face a bit. Soon coming up to George’s broken home, staring at it for a moment. “You really need to repair this George…” Sapnap mumbled before walking across the small bridge and to the “door.” He peeked into the small place and noticed George laying in bed.

“Hey George…” Sapnap said softly as he walked in. George shifted and looked at the other. “Hey.” He said as he then sat himself up. “It's been a while..” The older male said softly. Sap gave a small smile and nodded. “Yeah…” He responded letting out a small sigh. “George.. you know Dream is in prison right?...” Sapnap questioned as he watched George nod. “Yeah.. I know..” George brought his knees to his chest. “I know a few things..” The ravenette knew the other was having a hard time with this also… “Oh I actually have something for you..” Sapnap stood up placing down an enderchest and went through it. George confusedly watched with a slightly tilted head. Sapnap pulled out a bucket closing his enderchest walking back to George and held it out to him. The other furrowed his brows a bit taking the bucket and looking into it. His eyes widened slightly and his eyes began to tear up. “Is.. is this?”

“Beckerson.. yes.” The younger male said with a small smile as George got up and put Beckerson in his enderchest. “Thank you Sapnap..” George said with a smile. Sap nodded “Yeah of course.. I also came here to tell you something else..” That caused a bit of a shift in both of them. “What?” George asked as Sapnap let out a deep breath. “Dream… wants us to go visit him…” George stood completely still for a moment. “... Really?” Sapnap just nodded. It was obvious the both of them were a bit uncomfortable with the idea. It was silent for a good moment before George spoke up. “I.. guess we should go see him then..” Sapnap groaned a bit. “Okay.. fine just remember George.. He’s not our friend anymore. Don’t let him get to you..” He warned as the other nodded. Sapnap and George then made ways towards the prison.

Sapnap was telling George everything he knew about what happened and what’s been happening. George hadn’t exactly been around for a while. Sapnap made a face when the Bloodvines came into view again. There was so much more than yesterday.. “Don’t touch them…” Sapnap warned as the duo walked down the prime path. George nodded and avoided the Bloodvines like Sapnap said. He was a bit tempted to touch them but decided against it. As the two continued walking down the prime path they passed Sam Nook. The two furrow their brows before looking at each other then just continue walking back down the path. George began to fidget with his dark blue sweaters sleeves. This was probably the first time he’s ever seen the prison so up close. As they passed Skeppy and Badboyhalo’s mansion they entered the entryway of the prison. Sapnap and George looked at each other before pressing the button.

They stood silent as they waited for Sam. “Sapnap and George. Welcome to the prison. When you’re ready please step through the portal and tell me when you’re on the other side.” Sapnap went in first being followed by George. “Okay Sam we’re on the other side..” The ravenette said as it was silent for a moment. “Okay go through again.” Sapnap once again going first and then being followed by George. The two stood still for a moment and looked around. “Woah…” The two said to themselves. “I’m going to need you guys to come up here and read these books out loud to me and then sign them.” Sam explained as Sapnap and George approached the desk. Nodding George grabbed his book and read his first then signed it. Sapnap then followed after reading his and signing next. Sam then asked them some questions. Being satisfied with their answers went into the next step. “Good. Now I’m going to open these two doors. One of you will go into locker one and the other will go to locker two. All of your items must be put into the chests. You can not take anything with you into the prisoner’s cell. Once you put all your things away you’re going to press that button that’s in there and you will receive the key. That is to be put in your enderchest and it will be used to get your stuff back from the chest.” Sam opened the doors, the two boys going to their separate locker rooms and doing what Sam said. 

As they exited Sam locked the rooms. “Okay so if you follow me we will begin making ways.” Sam took them through the tests and different areas to get to the main prison cell. It took a good 5-10 minutes until the two were standing in front of the lava. George could feel himself growing extremely nervous. He pulled up his sleeves as he began to grow too hot. Sapnap reached his hand out and placed it on George’s shoulder. He wasn’t exactly sure how to calm or relax the other. Soon the lava was seen getting lower and lower. Dream’s cell and himself began to come into view. Sapnap clenched his jaw slightly as he looked at George then back towards Dream. “Make sure you walk with the path or else you’ll fall into the lava.. I’ll come get you when your time is up or if you’re ready to go sooner just call out my name.” Sam explained before pulling the lever. George and Sapnap were a bit taken back immediately looking down and walking with the path. George was the first to look back up his eyes shifting to the side a bit. Soon the two got off the moving bridge and onto the obsidian. Sapnap looked back towards Sam watching the bridge return back to its place. “I’m now going to let the lava fall again. Once it’s down the small wall will go down and you may enter with the prisoner.” Sapnap nodded as he watched the lava begin to fall. He then turned his attention towards Dream. 

“You actually came..”


	2. Visitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap and George finally tell Dream how they felt..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t intend this story to be a bunch of chapters or anything. I was just really wanting to write out like their visit I suppose. But! I hope you enjoyed it!

“You actually came..”

Once the lava was completely down the small wall fell. Dream had a smile on his face and was about to hug them before Sapnap pushed Dream away. “S- Sapnap!” George said, a bit taken back. The ravenette merely had a glare towards the blonde. “Don’t touch us….” He said as he straightened himself to stand up straight. Dream blinked a few times, also taken back by what Sapnap did. He looked away a bit as he crossed his arms and sighed softly. Dream looked back up towards the two before turning around and moved a bit further into the cell. “Well.. Welcome.. I suppose.” The blonde said as turned back to look at them. George and Sapnap looked at each other then towards Dream. “A pretty boring cell..” George said. 

“Boxed like a fish.” Sapnap said with a laugh before he gave a small glare to George who had hit his arm. “Cut it out.” The brunette said to the other. Sapnap sighed as his attention was back towards Dream. “I didn’t think you guys would come visit me…” Sapnap scoffed slightly. “Well I didn’t plan on to… Bad told me you wanted us to visit.. so I talked to George and George decided we should and I wasn’t going to let George come here alone….” The youngest male stated. “Oh come on Sapnap… what would I possibly do to George… I’d never hurt him.” Dream stated as Sapnap clenched his jaw slightly. “Oh really?... So that’s why you had Beckerson this entire time? Dream we don’t even know who you are anymore.. I don’t know what to expect from you.”

Dream paused hearing about Beckerson… Beckerson was his and George’s fish that they shared… though it was more so George’s because Dream had no attachment to it.. “You had Beckerson?...” George said in almost a whisper. Dream took a deep breath. “I… yeah.. I did George…” This caused a scoff from the brunette. “Do you have any idea… how hard this has been for us Dream? To watch our best friend change for the worst and be able to do nothing to stop him? Over some damn stupid plastic discs!? We had been by your side… for so long.. we stuck by you fought by you… Just for you to push us away and to just completely cut us off.. all because you had some fighting to do with some teenage boy…” Sapnap was angry.. He’s never had so much anger till now. “Sapnap..” Dream and George said. “No! I’m serious. He’s a kid! Dream.. a damn kid.. and you went out of your way to make life a living hell for him I bet.. Fuck I had to hit you back to help protect them!”

Sapnap let out a shaky breath. George had to admit he never really cared for Tommy hell he got him exiled because he told Dream that he burnt down his home.. He never truly felt any real empathy towards Tommy because he was just a trouble maker.. But with everything that has happened and that’s been going on.. Dream wasn’t any better.. “And now you put yourself in this situation…” George finally spoke up. Sapnap and Dream both immediately look towards George. “I don’t know everything that happened during the final war for the discs between you, Tommy, and Tubbo but from what I can tell.. It didn’t go the way you planned… you lost.. and it was all for nothing… Everything you did to get to that point.. losing us.. losing anyone who ever had an ounce of care for you…” George said as he crossed his arms. “You deserve to be here… locked up for what you did. To think about all the things you’ve done..”

George rested his hand on his own neck. “Will being in here thinking about all of the horrible shit you did change you? Probably not… but at least the thoughts are there…” Dream was genuinely just speechless… What could he say in response to that?.. His initial thought was to argue back, but the silence only took over. Dreams' eyes fell to the ground. His blonde waves covering his eyes. George could feel his eyes tear up. “I fucking miss you Dream… I miss our Dream… not whoever you are now… Because clearly.. you aren’t him….” Sapnap ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. “I’m not visiting you again after this… Do you understand?” Sapnap said as he let his hand fall from his hair. “I’ve said my part….” He looked at George. “I haven’t decided what I’ll do yet… I just hope from now on Dream you make better decisions.. stop hurting people…” Dream finally looked up. It was pretty easy to tell that he was very much trying so hard not to let the tears that threatened to come out of his eyes fall. “You ready?” Sapnap asked. George nodded. 

“Sam!! We’re done.” Sapnap called as he and George backed up past the netherite blocks. The wall then lifted and they waited for the lava. Dream took a few steps away from the wall and moved a bit closer to the netherite blocks. He felt a sudden rush of panic as the lava continued to fall and the other side came into view. “I’ll be sending the bridge over now.” Sam said as the bridge began to go. It was silent between the three. George and Sapnap looked at Dream and once the bridge was there they stood on it and that’s when the tears from Dream’s eyes began to fall. “Wait.. WAIT! Sapnap! George! Please! Please don’t go! Please don’t leave me here!” Dream said as he rested his hands into the netherite blocks. “Guys please!!” Please don’t leave me!” Dream’s breathing began to become more short due to him actually beginning to cry. The two watched from the other side as the lava began to fall again. “George! Sapnap! Please! I’m sorry!” Dream never acted this way.. 

Why was there this sudden change in himself… Once the lava was down and the netherite block wall was put down Dream fell with it onto his knees. He looked at the obsidian ground as the tears fell onto it. Dream clenched his fists as he hit the ground in frustration. “I miss my friends….” He said from a sob as he leaned over resting his forehead against the ground as he hugged himself. “George! Sapnap!... Please… please come back….” Dream yelled but his voice immediately went to a whisper. “Please…” George and Sapnap on the other side where completely just shook still. Sam himself was even surprised at what just happened. This nearly had Sapnap in tears… George had tears falling down his cheeks and he immediately wiped them away. “S...Sapnap…” George said as he looked at the ravenette. Sapnap just stood there staring into the lava. Sam felt that he would have to pull the two away or else they’ll stand there for forever.. Normally Sam would show no empathy while he was doing his job as Warden… “Lets head back you guys..” Sam said as he began to walk and stopped as he waited for Sapnap and George. Slowly the two looked away from the lava and turned and left the cells and back to the front of the prison.


End file.
